Because I'm Stupid
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Aku memang bodoh dan kuakui itu. Mataku hanya tertuju padamu, seorang yang begitu menginginkanmu. Walau kau mencintai seorang yang lain tetap saja aku tak bisa berpaling darimu. My First Fic. One-shoot.


**Because I'm Stupid**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama daku bisa juga publish fic setelah masa sekolah asramaku berakhir. Berhubung ini fic pertamaku jadi daku harap saran dan kritiknya yang membangun dari senpai dan pembaca sekalian. Arigatou.**

**Disclaimer :Sampai akhir pun Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kisimoto, Hikshiks-tapi katanya Hinata sama Sasuke buat daku-Dikeroyok klan Hyuga-**

**Warning :Canon,OOC-maybe-,Typo's dll**

**^o^O^**

_**Because I'm so stupid and such a fool**_

_**My eyes don't see no body but you**_

_**Even thought I know you love some else**_

_**You could never know the pain that i feel**_

_**^o^O^**_

Aku memang bodoh dan kuakui itu bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku masih saja tetap terjebak dalam pesonamu yang tak pernah kumengerti.

"Gomen Hinata-chan aku tidak bisa membalas pernyataan cintamu karena sebenarnya aku..." Sinar dimata shapirre Naruto tampak meredup membuat Hinata tak tega melihatnya,

"S-Se-Sebenarnya Na-Naruto-kun masih mencintai Sakura-chan kan. A-Aku tau hal itu karena saat menyatakan perasaanku aku tak berharap ka-kalau kau akan membalasnya."

Sinar dimata Naruto telah kembali "Arigatou Hinata-chan kau mau mengerti. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

Hinata tersenyum kaku melihat kepergian Naruto."Aku tidak apa-apa ini yang terbaik untuk Naruto." Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hal itu memang yang terbaik Naruto tapi tidak untukmu ternyata Hinata Hyuga begitu bodoh dan pembohong yang baik. Kau tetap mengharapkan Naruto walau kau tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura dan berkata tidak apa-apa sedangkan hatimu begitu perih dan hancur berantakan.

_**^0^O^**_

_**You probably never think of me at all**_

_**And I know we have no memories**_

_**But the one who really want you is me**_

_**In the end only tears will fall**_

_**I,stay you walk away**_

_**I stand back,watching you day by day**_

_**You can't see that I'm so in love with you**_

_**Like the wind you just fly right a throught**_

**^O^o^**

Tahukah kau Naruto siapa seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu? Tahukah kau kalau seorang itu yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaanmu? Dan tahukah kau bahwa hanya seorang itulah yang memandangmu penuh kasih disaat semua orang menatapmu penuh kebencian? Tentu kau tidak tau kalau seorang itu adalah Hinata.

Kalian memang jarang bersama saat pembagian misi pun hanya beberapa kali. Saat di akademi dulu pun Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar menyapamu mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto tak pernah terpikirkan kalau Hinata mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya.

Saat Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya,Hinata melihatmu dari belakang berharap akan keselamatanmu. Hinata tetap menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan terus berlatih keras berharap kalau nantinya Naruto sendirilah yang akan mengakui keberadaannya. Tapi nyatanya terap saja Naruto tak bisa Hinta raih karena Naruto bagaikan angin yang tak bisa Hinata genggam.

**^O^o^**

_**There are days,when I just miss you so much**_

_**There are days,when I just long for you touch**_

_**I Love You,somehow flies off my lips and so**_

_**Once again,.I'm left crying for you**_

_**Once again,I'm left wishing you**_

_**Baby I love you I'm waiting for you**_

**^O^o**

"Hinata-Hime anda melamun lagi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini anda selalu terlihat melamun?" Tanya Neji yang lagi-lagi menemukan Hinata melamun di undakan teras kediaman Hyuga.

"Neji-nii apa kau belum tidur?"Tanya Hinata lembut mencoba mengalihkan topik.

Neji menghela napas."Hinata-Hime anda terus melamun semenjak kembalinya Naruto dari pertempuran besar,apa itu yang membuatmu melamun terus? Karena Naruto kah?"Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar penyataan Neji yang tepat sasaran. Melihat wajah Hinata tambah murung Neji tau pernyataannya tepat .

"Hinata-Hime anda telah terlalu lama menunggu dan mengharapkan Naruto tetap si Baka satu itu tetap tak menyadari perasaanmu. Bukankah menyatakannya kembali sejujurnya apa yang anda rasakan atau anda sekalian menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." Setelah berkata begitu Neji meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak mau baranjak juga.

'Apa yang terbaik yang harus kulakukan tetap maju ataukah menyerah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila dirimu mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah memilihmu? Sanggupkah kau menolak mencintai? Sanggupkah kau mematikan cinta yang takkan pernah kau miliki?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

_**^O^O^**_

_**You probably never have a dream off me**_

_**And I know I'm in love all alone**_

_**That's why we don't really have memories**_

_**In the endI'll make them all on my own **_

_**Love like a river of tears**_

_**That will flow whenever your not here**_

_**Even thought your heart will never by mine**_

_**It's enough just seeing your smile**_

_**^O^O^**_

"Nee-chan berhentilah bersikap seperti orang bodoh yang terus mengharapkan makhluk kuning orange itu." Kata Hanabi dengan nada sebal karena melihat Nee-Channya selalu melamun di teras undakan kediaman Hyuga lagi.

"Namanya Naruto Hanabi-Chan bukan makhluk kuning-orange" Jawab Hinata lembut "Dan aku bersikap biasa saja tak seperti yang kau bicarakan walau Na-naruto-Kun telah menolakku."

"Terserah apa namanya. Justru karena Nee-chan telah ditolak seharusnya Nee-Chan bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia si orange tak pernah memikirkan ataupun memimpikanmu. Seluruh perasaan itu hanya Nee-Chan yang rasakan. Sudah saatnya Nee-Chan keluar dari semua keterpurukan dan terus melangkah kedepan tanpa memandangnya lagi." Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Hanabi.

"Cintamu ini haya bagaikan lautan air mata karena selama ini hanya air mata yang turun dari mata Nee-Chan. Tak pernah sekalipun si orange itu membalas perasaanmu,dia tak pernah berada disampingmu Nee." Lanjut Hanabi

"Ta-Tapi bagiku walau hatinya tak pernah kumiliki tapi dengan melihat senyumnya itu sudah cukup. Hanabi-Chan tenang saja." Hinata akhirnya berani bersuara membuat Hanabi tenang malah tambah kasihan.

"Itulah kenapa kau begitu bodoh Nee-Chan kau terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang telah jelas takkan pernah kau miliki. Bukalah matamu pandanglah dunia yang luas ini bukan hanya terpaku pada makhluk orange itu. Hatimu pun nantinya pasti menemukan orang yang tepat bagimu karena selama ini kau terus membutakan hatimu untuk orang itu."

_**^o^o^**_

_**There are days,when I see nothing but rain**_

_**There are days,when I just feel so much pain**_

_**I Miss You,somehow flies off my lips and so**_

_**Once again,I'm left crying for you**_

_**Once again,I'm left here wishing for you**_

_**Baby I Love You,I'm waiting for you **_

_**^o^o^**_

Hinata terus berjalan tak tentu arah hingga kakinya membawa dirinya diatas bukit yang penuh bunga-bunga lavender yang begitu indah tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Perlahan awan gelap menurunkan rinai hujan membantu Hinata menyamarkan air mata yang telah menetes dikedua pipinya atau turut berduka akan luka hatu Hinata. Sakit,itu yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Penantian yang entah telah berapa kali membawa Hinata kepada kehancuran hatinya,lebih dari 10 tahun Hinata menunggu dan berharap kalau perasaannya ini akan terbalas. Banyak orang bilang cinta itu tak harus memiliki ,itu munafik namanya. Nyatanya hanya sakit yang didapatkan. Hinata ingin memiliki Naruto ingin senyumnya, pandanganya, dan cintanya hanya tertuju pada Hinata seorang,

Kini Hinata telah terpuruk berkubang dalam kesedihannya tak peduli dengan hujan yang terus membasahi dirinya.

"Tidak adakah seseorang yang menginginkanku ?" Isak Hinata."Otou-Sama tak pernah menagkuiku,Neji-Nii tak pernah mengaggapku, dan Na-Naruto-Kun pun tak menginginkanku. A-Apakah aku harus terus dalam kesepian ini?"

_**A\N :Haha.. Terpaksa daku ubah menjadi one-shoot karena menurut daku terlalu kependekan. Apa ini termasuk song-fic ya? Karena lagu diatas merupakan translate 'Because I'm Stupid' korea punya SS501. Daku ucapkan terima kasih kepada Yui-chan karena dia lah daku bisa punya akun FF dan publish ini fic. Tapi gomen Yui-chan daku membelot ke SasuHina shiver. ^_^V**_

_**Untuk para readers yang menyempatkan membaca ficku ini daku ucapkan Arigatou. Read and Review I'll waiting. ^_^**_

_**Ps: Mau dibuat sekuel nih one-shoot atau multi-chap? Silakan reader pilih.**_


End file.
